Couple Gaje
by Kuro Mikami
Summary: Cerita Kisah Cinta Tsukki dan Gintoki, slight okikagu ini hanya Oneshoot


Yuu : Hi _minna~,_ kali ini aku coba buat fic oneshoot.

Gintoki : jadi ceritanya tentang apa

Yuu : _Himitsu~_

Disclaimer : Gintama Bukan Milik Yuu tapi milik Gori-Sorachi- _sensei_

* * *

NORMAL POV

"WOY! _TENNPA_ SIALAN!" Teriak seorang _baba-_ Otose dari depan pintu _"Yorozuya Gin-chan"_

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL _BABA_! DASAR AUTHOR SIALAN!, BEGINI JUGA AKU ADALAH WANITA YANG CANTIK" Teriak otose (Yuu : #muntah)

"Diam!" teriak seorang pria berambut _Tenne Pamma -_ Gintoki sambil menendang pintu dan berhasil membuat pintu tersebut rusak

"KAPAN KAU AKAN BAYAR!" Teriak otose yang membuat semua orang yang lewat menutup telinganya

"aku sekarang sedang tidak ada uang" kata Gintoki sambil menggali mas (Yuu : menggali mas iru maksudnya menggorek hidungya)

"aku hampir lupa kalau sekarang aku ada janji sama Tsukky" lanjut Gintoki sambil berlari

~Yoshiwara~

"Dasar _kuso Tennpa_ berani-beraninya diatelat dikencan pertama kita" keluh seorang wanita Berambut Blode -Tsukki

"maaf aku terlamabat" kata Gintoki sambil nafasnya terengah-engah

"ayo cepat nanti kita ketinggalan Filmnya" kata Tsukki sambil menarik tangan gintoki

 _'Huh? kupikir dia akan marah?, terserah mumpung moodnya sedang baik'_ pikir Gintoki

"kita sudah sampai" kata Tsukki dan membuat Gintoki sadar dari lamunannya

"cepat sekal-Hah!? kenapa ke _Yami Isha_! bukannya kita mau pergi ke bioskop!?" teriak Gintoki kaget (Yuu : _Yami Isha_ = Dokter Gelap)

"aku punya urusan dulu" kata Tsukki sambil tersenyum _evil smirk_

 _"_ U-urusan apa?" tanya Gintoki sambil tergagap

"Cuma mau tanya _"apa disini ada obat buat orang bodoh disebelahku?"_ Kata Tsukki sambil mengeluarkan kunainya

 _'Jadi dia benar - benar marah!'_ Pikir Gintoki sambil memasang wajah Horrornya

"Ayo" kata Tsukki sambil menarik kerah baju Gintoki

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

~Beberapa jam kemudian~

"Woy bangun! bangun!" Kata Tsukki sambil menampar Gintoki yang rohnya sudah keluar (Yuu : sebaiknya kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang Yami Isha lakukan)

"Hah!?" kata Gintoki yang tiba - tiba bangun

"ayo cepat!" perintah Tsukki

"Kemana?" tanya Gintoki

"Kemana saja, karena bioskopnya sudah tutup jadi kita ke mana saja" kata Tsukki

"Bagaimana kalau ke toko Sushi" kata Gintoki

"Bukan ide buruk" kata Tsukki

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu!" kata Gintoki sambil memegang tangan Tsukki

"B-baka apa Y-yang kaulakukan" kata Tsukki sambil menampar Gintoki

"Ve**ta!"

~Toko Sushi~

"Selamat datang~" kata seorang pelayan

"Apa masih ada meja yang kosong?" tanya Gintoki kepada pelayang tersebut

"Tentu saja. ada disebelah sana" kata Pelayan tersebut sambil menunjuk sebuah meja

"Makasih" kata Tsukki sambil berjalan kemeja yang ditunjuk Pelayan tadi

kemudian mereka duduk dan melihat kesamping mereka. dan apa yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah tumpukan piring

 _'Wah! porsi makan ini seperti seseorang yang aku kenal'_ Pikir mereka

"oy China kau mau membuatku Bankrut" kata seseorang dibalik Tumpukan piring tersebut yang sudah pasti seorang pria kalau ditebak dari suaranya

kemudian seorang pelayan mengatkat tumpukan piring tersebut dan~

"KAGURA! DAN SOICHIROU-KUN" Teriak Gintoki dan membuat mereka terkejut

"Sougo Desu" kata pria berambut Sandy-Sougo

"Gin-chan dan Tsukki apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kencan?" tanya wanita berambut vermillion- Kagura

"K-kalian juga apa yang kalian lakukan disini" kata Tsukki yang mukanya udah merah

"Kami sedang Kencan juga" kata Sougo

"M-maksudnya?" Tanya Gintoki yang keringatnya mulai bercucuran

"Kami sudah resmi pacaran" kata Sougo dan kagura yang mendengar penjelasan pacarnya hanya bisa tersipu malu (Yuu : Cie cie ada yang jadian Pj donk)

"U-udah berapa lama?" Tanya Gintoki yang keringatnya semakin banyak

"Kalau gak salah udah satu minggu" kata Sougo sambil gaya sedang mikir (Yuu : dia gak mikir kok dia udah hapal tanggal jadian, waktu jadian dll)

"Jadi ini kencan pertama kalian juga" tanya Tsukki yang merasa dari tadi dikacangin

"Gak ini yang kedua kalinya ya kan china?" kata Sougo sambil melihat kearah kagura yang mukanya udah merah

"I-iya" kata Kagura yang mukanya udah semerah apel baru matang

 _'Aku kalah sama orang yang baru jadian!'_ teriak Tsukki dalam pikirannya

"A-apa K-kalian pernah B-berciuman" tanya gintoki sambil tergagap

"Pernah, cuman satu kali" kata sougo tanpa gugup sama sekali

 _'Habislah aku! kalau si botak itu tahu dia akan membunuhku!'_ Teriak histeris Gintoki dalam pikirannya

"S-soichirou-kun ikut aku sebentar" kata Gintoki sambil menarik paksa sougo

"Sougo _desu_ "

GINTOKI POV

Aku membawa keluar Soichirou-kun secara paksa, dan sebentar lagi mungkin hidupku akan berakhir karena kelakuan Soichirou-kun yang berani-beraninya mencium Kagura

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Danna?" Tanya Soichirou-kun kepadaku, Cih seperti biasanya tanpa expresi takut atau apalah (Yuu : di Gintoki Pov sougo namanya diganti jadi soichirou-kun)

"Kau tahu kalau kau pacaran sama kagura kau harus bisa mengalahkan Si bot- maksudku umibozu dan kakaknya yang udah mengidap siscon itu" kata ku sambil memegang bahu soichirou-kun

"Iya aku sudah tahu Danna" kata soichirou-kun, aku bersyukur kau orangnya yang cepat paham akan sesuatu soichirou-kun

"apa kau bisa mengalahkan si bo-umibozu?"

"mungkin"

"apa kau bisa mengalahkan kakaknya, kamui?"

"pasti"

"apa kau bisa mengalahkan ku?"

"mungkin"

"Kalau begitu yang pertama kau harus habisi adalah kakaknya, mengerti!" kata ku, kau harus bisa mengalahkan kakaknya yang siscon dan si botak itu. tapi jangan sampai dibunuh aku mohon soichirou-kun

"ayo kita masuk kedalam Danna"

NORMAL POV

"Apa kalian udah selesai?" tanay Tsukki sambil melempar kunai kearah Gintoki

"Ayo china kita pulang" kata sougo sambil mengnarik tangan kagura (Yuu : bukan secara paksa)

"Aku pulang dulu dah! Gin-chan dan Tsukki!" kata kagura sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Jadi kita mulai makannya?" kata Gintoki yang entah kenapa seperti orang melihat hantu

"Aku sudah makan tadi sama kagura sekarang aku mau pulang" kata Tsukki sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya

 _'Sepertinya dia marah! apa yang sudah kulakukan?!'_ Pikir gintoki

 _'Dasar Bodoh'_ Pikir Tsukki

"T-tunggu dulu" kata Gintoki sambil mengejar Tsukki

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" lanjut Gintoki sambil memegang tangan Tsukki

Tsukki yang melihat tangannya sedang dipegang Gintoki hanya bisa tersipu malu, kemudian mereka berjalan dengan sambil pegangan tangan

"Jadi apa kau marah?" tanya Gintoki, dan pertanyaan Gintoki tersebut membuat Tsukki berhenti secara tiba- tiba

"Aku tidak marah" kata Tsukki sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Serius?"

"Ya"

"Syukurlah aku kira kau akan marah" kata Gintoki sambil tersenyum berseri- seri

"Jadi kenapa kau mau pulang?" tanya Gintoki dengan muka seriusnya

"Aku hanya Frustasi" kata Tsukki

"Frustasi?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa?"

"KARENA MEREKA YANG BARU JADIAN SATU MINGGU AJA UDAH KENCAN DUA KALI! DAN MEREKA SUDAH PERNAH BERCIUMAN!" Teriak Tsukki secara tiba- tiba

"kau mau berciuman denganku?" tanya Gintoki dan membuat wajah Tsukki memerah

"Hah?"

"aku mulai" kata Gintoki sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, dan wajah mereka sudah dekat dan- cup!. Pemirsa Gintoki telah berhasil mencium Tsukki

"B-b-baka!" kata Tsukki sambil menampar Gintoki

* * *

Yuu : akhirnya selesai

Gintoki : kenapa aku yang selalu sial disini

Yuu : Derita Loe, Omong- omong Tsukki apa kau baik -baik saja muka kamu merah loh~

Tsukki : B-bukan apa- apa

Yuu : _Hontou ni_ ~

Tsukki : _U-urusai_!

Gintoki : Tolong Reviewnya


End file.
